Capítulo II : La muerte de la tía abuela Elroy
by mayritamia1419
Summary: CORAZONES UNIDOS Introducción Entre 2016 - 2017 la autora Mayra Mía Tejedo Rojas publicó una magnifica historia basado en Candy. Esta obra rinde homenaje a la hermosa y tierna historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, dándole el final que todos deseamos verlos juntos para siempre, además ingresar una nueva historia de amor jamás contada entre Aurora Grandchester y Stear Cornwel.
**Capí** **tulo II**

 **La muerte de la t** **í** **a abuela Elroy**

George a media noche llegó al hogar de Pony, tocó fuerte la puerta gritando señorita Candy donde todos se asustaron.

La señorita Pony salió a abrir la puerta diciendo - ¿qué pasa señor?

George : Señorita , por favor llame a Candice White Ardlay es urgente

Hermana María : está dormida

George : por favor es una emergencia

Señorita Pony: está bien

En ese momento las dos señoras del orfanato despiertan a la rubia

Candy : ¿Qué pasa?

Señorita pony: Te buscan

Candy: ¿Quién?

Hermana María :George dice que es una emergencia

Candy se fue de inmediato a atender a George diciendo ¿Qué pasa?

George :Tiene que acompañarme tu tía abuela Elroy se está muriéndose

Candy :Hay dios mío, me cambiare inmediatamente

George :Ponte esta ropa por favor señorita Candy

Candy Esta bien

La rubia Se cambió inmediatamente donde se despidió de la señorita Pony y la hermana María diciendo que hagan sus oraciones y luego se retiró con George

En la casa Ardlay

Candy subió al cuarto de la tía abuela Elroy dijo -¿Cómo está?

Archie :muy mal

En ese mismo instante la tía abuela Eloy se despierta diciendo -Candy hija gracias por venir

Candy :no tiene nada que agradecer

Tía abuela Elroy :Ahora tengo a todos en mi cuarto solo falta los Legan

Albert :los llamare

Tía abuela Elroy :William no es necesario, si llame a Candy es para pedirla perdón por mis malos tratos con ella sin comprenderla lo que deseaba su corazón

Candy :no es necesario pedirme perdón más bien gracias a sus regaños pude conocerla más y discúlpeme porque nunca he sido obediente a las reglas de la familia

Tía abuela Elroy :Lo sé y claro que te disculpo pero eso no me daba derecho de mi maltrato contra ti, ni mucho menos el maltrato de la familia Leagan

Archie :por favor tía abuela ya no piense más en eso, descanse

Albert :si abuela, Candy la perdono, además ya no se acuerda de las cosas que pasaron.

Candy : claro que si la perdono además para mí ya está olvidado descansa

Tía abuela Elroy :Por la memoria Stear y Anthony, solo me falta paso para morir así que por favor déjame pedirles perdón a todos y a Candy también

Annie :está, bien todos la perdonamos

Tía abuela Elroy :Solo quiero que me prometan algo…

Archie termina tu carrera de administración,y cásate con Annie para que formen una familia. Annie sé fuerte y buena esposa para mi sobrino Archie.

William Albert dejo toda mi fortuna en tus manos, administra todos los negocios de la familia Ardlay y termina tu carrera de ciencias sociales.

Candy vuelve a nuestra casa para que me cuides hasta mi muerte, sigue siendo la buena enfermera que eres y ayuda a William Albert administrando los negocios de la familia y cásate.

Eliza sé una buena persona con Candy y no pierdas tu tiempo en bailes como una cualquiera

Neil trata tu adicción contra el alcohol y opio

Amiga Patty ya no sufras por la muerte de Stear y termina tu carrera

Querido Tom aprende a ser un hombre de negocios que ayude a mi familia, que haga crecer su granja

Querido George siga siendo el excelente mayordomo de la familia, cuide a mis sobrinos y nieto que siga siendo fiel a los negocios de la familia

Albert: está bien tía abuela haremos todo lo que usted diga y ahora descanse querida

Candy: si tía yo regresaré a vivir con usted y prometo cuidarla bien

Tía abuela Elroy: gracias

En ese momento la anciana se quedó dormida donde todos bajaron a la sala para hablar de la situación.

(En la sala)

Albert : ¿Qué haremos?

Annie (llorando) : Comprenderla nomas

Archie : yo haré todo lo que me dijo mi tía abuela ¿Candy volverás a vivir con nosotros?

Candy: no necesariamente pero me quedare a cuidarla como enfermera por que los quiero mucho son mi familia solo quiero que manden un poco de dinero para aportar al hogar de poni

Albert: yo seré el dueño de todos los negocios de la tía abuela Eloy así que me comprometo a ti Candy aportar dinero para el hogar de poni

Candy: está bien debemos ser pacientes con la tía abuela y ayudar a Neil para supere su adicción contra el alcohol y opio

Annie: eso si debemos avisar a Patty para que venga con su abuela

Archie: la mandare una carta

Candy: Esta bien

Al pasar los días Patty sale de florida con su abuela para ver a sus amigos ya que sabía de la salud de la tía abuela Eloy porque había recibido la carta que Archie le había mandado que decía:

14 de agosto de 1914:

Mi muy querida amiga Patty

Si me atrevo a escribirte esta carta es porque eres una hermana para nosotros y no debemos tener secretos para ti.

Quiero que sepas que nuestros últimos días para Candy, Annie y yo no ha sido nada fácil porque mi tía abuela Elroy está muy mal con una enfermedad terminal

Por otra parte me gustaría contarte que Candy regreso a vivir con nosotros gracias a la generosidad de la tía abuela Elroy que acepto que nuestra querida amiga Candy es parte de esta familia

Durante todo este tiempo Candy la está cuidando muy bien a mi tía abuela pero que a pesar de sus cuidados la enfermedad no tiene cura

Por eso te suplico mi querida Patty que vengas a la mansión de Lakewood acompañarnos los momentos más difíciles que estamos pasando

Con cariño

Archivald Cornwell

…

Patty al terminar de leer la carta le contó a su abuela lo que realmente estaba pasando entonces decidieron ir Lakewood para pasarla con sus amigos.

En ese momento Patty le responde la carta de Archie diciendo que la otra semana estará por Lakewood y que por favor la recojan en la agencia.

Cuando esta carta llegó en manos de Archie se emocionó.

Unos días después Candy acompañada de su amiga Annie fue a Chicago a hablar con el director del hospital Santa Clan por la salud de su tía abuela que es un doctor anciano que se apellida Dual, él siempre había sido solitario desde su juventud no tenía hijos ni esposa.

El doctor Dual entendió la situación de Candy así que envió a otra enfermera llamada Natal una de las compañeras mayores con la que ella trabajaba donde Annie agradeció mucho al doctor por su comprensión luego se dirigieron al departamento donde vive Candy para abandonarlo y por último tomaron el tren y se regresaron a Lakewood dirigiéndose al hogar de Pony para contarles lo que está sucediendo.

Candy : señorita Pony y hermana María lamento mucho no poder quedarme con ustedes, he decidido regresar a vivir con los Ardlay por el bien de mi tía abuela tendré que cuidarla mucho por favor recen por ella.

Señorita Pony: No sabes cuánto me alegro que hayas decidido regresar con tu familia adoptiva además ella te necesita no la abandones

Candy: gracias

Annie :gracias

Hermana María : Prométeme una cosa Candy y Annie que tienen que ser fuerte los problemas son parte de la vida, sobre todo tu Annie no puedes estar llorando todo el tiempo aprende a ser fuerte y firme.

Annie: Gracias hermana María

Las señoras del orfanato les dio una bendición a las tres jóvenes a Candy, Annie y Natal que trabajara en la casa de los Ardlay cuidando el estado de la tía abuela Elory, los niños se pusieron muy triste pero al final comprendieron y se despidieron de Annie y Candy donde se dirigieron a la casa de los Ardlay cuando entraron la enfermera Natal se quedó asombrada por la inmensa casa diciendo a Candy que tiene mucha suerte en ese momento Archie y Albert se presentan frente a las tres jóvenes

Candy :Déjame presentarles ella es mi compañera Natal me ayudara a cuidar a la tía abuela

Archie: mucho gusto

Albert: mucho gusto

Eliza Leagan se presentan a la casa junto con su hermano borracho haciendo bulla en ese momento Candy y su compañera Natal le dice que por favor que no haga bulla porque la tía abuela está descansando.

Eliza : tu qué haces aquí ladrona has venido a robarme el cariño de la tía abuela no sabes cuánto te odio Candy! .

Candy :Yo no quiero robarte nada… , soy enfermera y mi deber es cuidar a la tía abuela ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a mí porque soy miembro de esta familia por orden del señor William y la abuela Elroy !

En ese momento la Tía abuela se despertó diciendo que tanta bulla hacen.

Natal: Candy está afuera con una señorita

Candy entra diciendo- no pasa nada tía abuela es que Elisa ha venido y me molesta por eso la grite.

-Gracias hija, hazle pasar hablare con ella.

Candy: está bien

Las enfermeras salieron del dormitorio de la tía abuela Elroy y la malvada mujer entro al dormitorio

Eliza :hola tía abuela ¿Cómo está?

Tía abuela Elroy: bien hija y siéntate ahora escúchame con mucha atención porque lo que te diré vas a tener que aceptar te guste o no te guste

Eliza: ¿sobre Candy?

Tía abuela Elroy si sobre ella te pido por favor que la dejes en paz, no la odies porque me cuida y forma parte de nuestra familia

Eliza: Se nota que la quieres, ya se te olvido que es una ladrona y que se escapó del colegio

Tía abuela Elroy: Candy jamás ha sido una ladrona, tú y Neil pusieron una trampa, si se escapó del colegio es por tu culpa la mandaste al establo para que se encontrara con el joven Granchester, te guste o no ella vuelve a ser parte de esta familia entendido.

Eliza :eres una mal agradecida, todo es por mi culpa nunca aceptare a Candy como parte de esta familia

Tía abuela Elroy: yo no te he preguntado si aceptarías a Candy como parte de esta familia, al final la vas a tener que aceptarla y respetarla porque es hija del señor William Albert - ¿Por qué odias tanto a Candy solo porque mi sobrino Anthony y el joven Grandchueter no se hayan enamorado de ti?

Eliza :yo enamorada de Terry Grandchester para nada

Tía abuela Eloy: hay hija que no te conociera siempre has estado perdidamente enamorada del joven Grandchester

Eliza: es verdad amo a Terry, lástima que Candy siempre me roba los hombres que quiero

Tía abuela Elroy: Candy no te robo nada ese chico se enamoró de ella además estoy segura que encontraras a un hombre que se enamore de ti

Eliza:yo solo quiero a Terry, lo bueno que me alegra es que está casado, al final no fue para mí, ni tampoco para tu queridísima Candy

Tía abuela Elroy: hay hija estoy segura que no amas a Terry, solo tienes un capricho para molestar a Candy

Eliza: en parte tienes razón, pero también me gusta

Tía abuela Elroy: Entiende Elisa deja en paz a Candy, ella es mi bisnieta y forma parte de esta familia te guste o no es hija adoptiva de mi nieto William

Eliza: está bien me retiro

En ese mismo momento la malvada mujer se retiró, donde Candy y Natal entran al cuarto

Candy : ¿se encuentra bien tía abuela?

Tía abuela Elroy: si hija, solo quiero que tengas paciencia con Elisa

Candy : tendré paciencia con Elisa, ahora descanse

Tía abuela Elroy: gracias por todo

Mientras tanto Terruce recibe una carta de su padre en el teatro Stratford en Nueva York

Dueño del teatro Stratford :señor Grandchester, esa carta es para usted lo manda su padre

Terry :yo no tengo padre

Dueño del teatro Stratford: su padre se encuentra muy enfermo y su esposa acaba de fallecer uno de esos días, él lo necesita a su lado

Terry apenado por su padre: si tiene razón más bien gracias por avisarme acerca de mi padre

Dueño del teatro Stratford _ lo dejo señor Granchester

Terry_ gracias

Karen Kleiss se apareció frente al joven preguntando ¿estás listo para la obra?

Terry _ hola Karen claro que estoy listo de ahí voy

Karen _ te espero pero no te demores por favor

Terry_ no te preocupes, adiós

Karen_ adiós

En ese momento el actor estaba llorando por su padre recordando los bellos momentos que compartía con el duque pero no se atrevió a leer la carta por el resentimiento que tiene con su padre

Pasaron los días Candy siguió viviendo en la casa de los Ardlay cuidando la salud de la tía abuela Elroy

En ese momento Patty se presentó con su abuela en la agencia

Patty _ ¿qué hora vendrá a recogernos?

Abuela Martha _ hija ten paciencia

En ese momento Annie y Archie se presentaron bajando de su carro gritando Patty, Patty la joven les responde hola amigos ¿Cómo está la tía abuela Elory?

Archie (llorando) _ mal de salud, tiene una enfermedad mortal

Abuela Marta_ no sabes cuánto lo siento hijos

Annie _ disculpemos por demorarnos

Patty_ no se preocupe

Archie_ gracias suban al carro

Patty_ si de acuerdo

Todos subieron al carro Annie le dijo a su amiga Candy volvió a vivir con nosotros además ella le cuida con su amiga una enfermera del hospital santa clan

Patty_ si lo se Archie me conto en la carta me alegra la reconciliación de la tía abuela Elroy y Candy

Abuela Martha: que bueno Candy debe cuidar bien a la señora Elroy

Archie_ eso es verdad ya llegamos

Todos se bajaron del carro y entraron a la gran mansión de los Ardlay donde los empleados llevaron las maletas

Los cuatro amigos se subieron para darle una sorpresa a la tía abuela Eloy y Candy pregunta ¿Qué es?

Annie_ cierren los ojos las dos

Candy y la tía abuela Elroy cerraron los ojos donde Patty con su abuela entra al cuarto

Archie_ abran los ojos

Candy al ver a Patty se alegra y se abrazan como amigas

Tía abuela Elroy_ gracias por venir, ¡bienvenida¡

Patty_ gracias ¿cómo se siente?

Tía abuela Eloy: con los cuidados de Candy y Natal muy bien

Abuela Marta_ me alegra verla mejor

Tía abuela Elroy_ gracias ¿Por qué no hacemos una reunión de amistad?

Candy_ usted no puede pararse

Tía abuela Elroy_ ustedes entre amigos

Candy_ ¿Cómo la dejo?

Natal_ yo me quedare a cuidar a tu tía abuela, estará bien no te preocupes

Candy_ gracias, vamos hacer una reunión en el hogar de pony

Annie_ me parece bien además invitaremos a Tom para que visite a la tía abuela Elroy

Archie_ claro que si amor, Tom siempre fue un amigo más para nosotros

Candy_ estas en lo cierto

Tía abuela Elroy_ vayan al hogar de poni y regresen mañana temprano

Patty_ ¿Quién es Tom?

Candy_ es nuestro amigo de la infancia y creció en el hogar de poni

Patty_ si ya me recordé me hablaron mucho de el

En la noche se fueron al hogar de poni, la señorita Pony y hermana María les recibe con mucho cariño , Candy abraza a los niños y sonríen

Annie: le presento a una amiga que viene de florida se llama Patricia O´ Brien

Candy_ ¿no les parece linda?

Señorita Pony_ muy linda, bienvenida

Patty: gracias

Candy: ¿Por qué no salimos a comprar galletas para los niños?

Hermana María_ ¿los niños?

Patty_ yo me quedo soy profesora y tengo paciencia, vayan ustedes a comprar muchas galletas

Candy: gracias

Señorita Pony_ si viene Tom le dices que nos espere

Patty_ de acuerdo

Todos se retiraron y dejaron a Patty sola con los niños, se portaron muy bien, se divirtieron con sus cuentos infantiles donde le dice que se queden un rato para ir al baño

Uno de los niños le enseña el baño y le dice que no se preocupe que estarán tranquilos hasta que salga pero en ese momento Tom se aprese y uno de los niños gritan

Tom_ ¿Dónde está la señorita Pony y la hermana María?

El niño llamado John le responde salieron con Candy y Annie acompañada a su prometido un caballero de la alta sociedad

Tom _ ¿Annie y Candy están aquí?

John_ sí, pero Annie vino con su galán el caballero Archivald Cornwell

Tom _ ya veo, ¿con quién les dejaron?

John _ con una señorita que es amiga de Candy y Annie, es muy linda, buena y de la alta sociedad

Tom _ya veo

En ese memento Patty sale diciendo ¿Qué pasa porque hacen bulla? Donde Tom le responde no pasa nada señorita los niños y yo somos viejos amigos y la bulla que usted escucho es su manera habitual de saludarme pero déjame presentarme mi nombre es Thomas Stevens pero me puedes decir Tom ofreciendo su mano de saludo

La dama que estaba al frente era Patty aceptando el saludo del joven le dijo he oído hablar mucho de usted Tom, yo soy amiga de Annie y Candy mi nombre es Patricia O´Brien pero me puedes decir Patty con una sonrisa donde que cada gesto que la dama hacía para Tom es la primera dama que veía como la mujer de su vida y uno de los niños le empezaron a molestarlo diciendo: es bonita la señorita Patty no Tom

Tom – deja de hablar tonterías, disculpe Patty los niños siempre molestan

Patty _ no se preocupe yo también he trabajado con niños porque estudie educación

Tom: que bien

El joven le hacía algunas preguntas donde Patty le contestaba con seriedad, en ese momento Annie, Candy, Archie, hermana María y señorita Pony llegaron trayendo muchas galletas y gaseosa para brindar por el día de la amistad

Candy_ ¿Cómo se han portado los niños?

Patty_ muy bien se parecen a mis pequeños corazones

Annie _ ¿conociste a Tom?

Patty_ si, ahí no lo ves

Anmie _ tienes razón

Candy_ ¿Qué hora has llegado?

Tom_ hace un rato, ¿pasa algo?

Candy _ la tía abuela Elroy está muy mal tiene una enfermedad terminal

Tom: no sabes cuánto lo siento, mañana iré a verla

Archie: gracias

Los 4 amigos se despidieron

Señorita Pony_ bueno hijas cuídense, fue un gusto conocerla Patty

Patty _ gracias, hasta luego

Hermana María_ que Dios los bendiga

Tom _ cuídense adiós

Los tres amigos se trasladaron a la casa de la tía abuela Eloy, en ese momento los niños molestan a Tom diciendo ¿te gusta la señorita Patty?

Tom_ dejen de hablar tonterías me voy a descansar

Señorita Pony_ ¿no pasa nada Tom?

Hermana María _ respóndeme la pregunta

Tom _ Claro que no, hasta mañana

Cuando Tom regreso a su casa no pudo dejar de pensar en Patty pero hay algo que le molestaba al joven su forma de pensar como una señorita de alcurnia se enamoraría de un granjero

Finalmente las tres damas llegaron a la casa de los Ardlay y se dirige al cuarto de la tía abuela Elroy

Candy _Natal ¿Cómo está la tía abuela?

Natal _ igual pero la cuide bien

Archie_ usted es una enfermera eficiente

Natal _gracias

Todos los integrantes se dirigieron a sus dormitorios Candy y Natal se quedaron a cuidar a la tía abuela Elroy, al día siguiente la anciana amanece muy mal donde Candy envía a su compañera a buscar al doctor

Natal se fue de inmediato al hospital después de varias horas finalmente le trajo al doctor Dual donde le revisa y la rubia pregunta ¿Cómo está?

Doctor Dual_ mal

Archie _ ¿qué tiene?

Doctor Dual _ es parte de su enfermedad

Annie _ ¿se salvara?

Doctor dual _ no

Tía abuela Elroy _ ya me voy al cielo o tal vez al infierno más bien necesito un sacerdote

Patty va en busca de un sacerdote en la parroquia de Lakewood y encuentra a Tom rezando

Tom _ hola Patty ¿Cómo estás?

Patty _ mal la tía abuela Eloy se está muriendo y necesita un sacerdote

El joven ayuda a la dama a hablar con el sacerdote donde finalmente se dirigieron a la mansión de los Ardlay

Annie _ Patty y Tom ¿Cómo se han encontrado?

Patty _En la iglesia estaba rezando y me ayudo a traer al padre Gabriel

Annie_ ya veo

En ese mismo momento la anciana confiesa todos sus pecados donde que el sacerdote le hace una señal de la cruz diciendo que sus pecados están perdonados finalmente Albert y la familia legan se presenta

La anciana dejo sus últimas palabras de administrar los negocios de la familia, que cuiden mi fortuna, los quiero mucho a todos pero finalmente murió

Archie (llorando)_ no te mueras tía abuela Eloy

Doctor Dual_ lo siento mucho

Eliza _ por tu culpa Candy

Candy_ cállate

Annie _ no hables estupideces

Patty_ Candy la estuvo cuidando

Tom _ por la memoria de la tía abuela Elroy deja en paz a Candy

Neil _ baboso

Abuela Martha _ ¿Por qué tanto discuten?

Tom_ mucho molestan a Candy

Abuela Marta: Neil y Elisa no quieren tener problemas con esa familia dejen en paz a Candy

Fue ese mismo día el entierro de la señora Elroy

Después del entierro George avisa a Albert que la señora Elroy dejo un testamento y sus escritos en la biblioteca principal de Chicago mañana usted y sus parientes tiene que estar presente mañana a las 9 de la mañana

Albert y todos sus amigos habían agradecido a George y se despidió de sus amigos dirigiéndose a Chicago

En el cuarto de vista de Patty, la abuela Marta veía muy rara a su nieta preguntando ese muchacho que te acompaño y que estuvo en el velorio ¿Quién es?

Patty (sonriendo) _ es un amigo que me presento Annie y Candy

Abuela Marta _esa sonrisa ¿te gusta ese muchacho?

Patty _ bueno para serte sincera sí, me parece simpático y atractivo pero no creo que él esté enamorado de mí

Abuela Martha _ lo sabía, yo creo que ese chico si está interesado en ti

Patty _ ¡abuela¡

Abuela Martha _ tienes que tener cuidado

Patty_ si ya sé que no es de mi clase y que por eso tengo que tener cuidado

Abuela Martha _ si fuera tus padres me importaría esas cosas pero yo no soy así, ese muchacho me cae perfecto para ti, no es bueno estar lamentándose por la muerte de Stear todo tenemos derecho a volver a amar

Patty _ por eso te quiero mucho abuelita

Abuela Martha _ se nota

Patty _ no creo que Tom este enamorado de mí, si no me dice nada

Abuela Martha _ hija algunos chicos son tímido pero sé que en la forma como te trata se nota que se muere por ti

Patty _ ¿tú crees?

Abuela Martha _ soy vieja ya tuve experiencia así que ahora vamos a dormir

Al día siguiente todos los parientes de la familia Ardlay se dirigen a Chicago a la oficina del abogado Robert Medina anunciando que el único que reparte y administra los negocios y dueño de toda la fortuna es mi querido nieto William Albert Ardlay y que por favor la familia Legan dejen de maltratar a su hija adoptiva la señorita Candice White Ardlay tiene los mismos derechos que sus demás sobrinos

Candy_ gracias

La rubia se siente feliz por las palabras de la tía abuela Elory y agradece en sus oraciones a la anciana y amigos

En esa misma tarde la señora Martha se despide de su nieta y amigos diciendo que por favor la cuiden, donde todos le anuncian que vaya tranquila y la cuidaran bien

Han pasado varios días todos los parientes se regresaron a Lakewood el único que se quedó en Chicago es Albert para seguir administrando los negocios de la familia

…


End file.
